The use of fasteners to attach a component to a base structure either on or within a machine is known. For example, a combination lap-shoulder seatbelt assembly including a shoulder belt webbing for extending across the torso of an occupant and a lap belt webbing for extending generally horizontally across the lap of the occupant is known to be attached to a body portion of a motor vehicle using one or more fasteners. In some instances, the lap-shoulder seat belt assembly includes a generally triangular-shaped bracket, often referred to as a D-ring, and the D-ring is pivotally mounted to the motor vehicle body using a threaded fastener such as a bolt.
Typically, attachment of the D-ring to the base structure or body of the motor vehicle occurs during assembly line manufacturing thereof. In such instances, the time and ease of convenience for attaching the D-ring to the body can be critical. For example, the process or functions that are required to hold the D-ring and the threaded fastener in a desired location until the fastener can be threaded into a threaded aperture can cause excess time and/or inconvenience for an assembly line worker. In addition, if the D-ring is to be attached at a location where the assembly line worker cannot actually see the threaded fastener and/or threaded aperture, aligning the fastener with the aperture can require additional time and/or inconvenience for the individual.
Heretofore fastener assemblies for attaching a component to a base structure have generally required that an assembly line worker be able to see the threaded aperture so that the threaded fastener can be aligned before attaching the component to the base structure. In the alternative, workers have had to hold and “feel” where the threaded fastener is in relation to the threaded aperture with one hand, and then place a wrench or screwdriver on the threaded fastener with the other hand, before the fastener can be threaded into the aperture. Such fastener assemblies have caused excess time and inconvenience for assembly line workers. Therefore, an improved fastener assembly for attaching a component to a base structure would be desirable.